


What're You Planning, Ireland?

by gnarlylikeafaggot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlylikeafaggot/pseuds/gnarlylikeafaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s been up to something, and the boys are determined to figure it out.<br/><i>“Never! I’ll never tell you my secret!” Niall yelled, determined to hold onto the one thing that was still private for now.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a day they had off, a rare occurrence when they were on tour. Instead of going out and partying like everyone thought they did, the five boys, and their drummer, were holed up in Harry and Louis’ shared hotel room. Since the two boys demanded to share a room, it was obviously the biggest. They were all over in the main bedroom, a movie playing in the background, but it was lost to Josh. All he could see was the blonde Irish lad sitting next to him and throwing popcorn at him. He picked up one of the pieces that had landed next to him and popped it into his mouth.

“Josh! You could get sick! You never know what’s been on this floor! What if some dirty hooker had sex there?!” Liam yelled, obviously not thinking straight at 2 in the morning.

Josh just shook his head, and went back to paying attention to Niall, who was now picking through the bowl of popcorn to find the kernel with the most butter on it. Josh decided now would be the perfect time to launch the attack he and the other boys had been planning all day. He looked over at Zayn, then to Louis and Harry on the couch, then finally to Liam. With a slight nod of his head, all five of them tackled Niall to the ground. Each of the boys took a limb under their weight and restrained the Mullingar lad to the ground.

“You’ve been planning something Niall, we’ve all seen the way you sneak off with your laptop to the back lounge on the tour bus at night. What are you planning, Ireland?” Josh questioned, straddling his best friend’s waist, helping the other boys hold Niall down.

“I’ll never tell, Devine! You can try any of your interrogation methods, they won’t work on me!” The Irish lad spat back at the boy on his lap.

“Oh you asked for it!” Josh yelled as he started to tickle Niall. Squirming at the fingers attacking his sides, Niall started bucking up. “Are you going to give in yet?”

“Never! I’ll never tell you my secret!” Niall yelled, determined to hold onto the one thing that was still private for now.

“Fine, but if you ever change your mind, I do have this pretty little Nando’s gift card made out to you, for fifty dollars,” Josh waved the shiny card in front of Niall. He knew it was his only weakness, and decided now would be the best time to use it. Niall’s eyes flitted between the card and Josh’s face. Was it really worth it?

Hell, Josh was his best friend, he wouldn’t tease him _that_ bad for planning out how to ask his best friend out in the most unique way so he’d never forget. He guessed that if he was going to be rejected, he might as well get some Nando’s out of the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an anon on my tumblr asked for me to continue this, so here's the ending :D

Niall sighed as he relinquished to the boy on top of him. “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you. Only if you get off me first though. You’re really heavy for being so short.” Josh glared at the blonde lad before climbing off. He motioned for the other four boys to get off as well. Niall looked around nervously before asking Josh if he had to tell the other boys too.

“I guess not. Guys, can you give us a minute?” They looked at each other before nodding and heading over to Zayn’s room, probably because he had the latest copy of FIFA for them to play. 

Once the others had left the room, Josh turned back to Niall, helping him up into a sitting position. He had a feeling what Niall was going to say was either really private, or really embarrassing, since they never kept secrets from each other very often. Josh leaned over and pulled Niall into a reassuring hug before sitting down in front of him and awaiting the Irish lad’s explanation.

Niall took a deep breath and grabbed his laptop from next to him on the floor. He opened it up and searched for the file he’d been working on over the last few weeks. He clicked on the video file and waited for iTunes to open. Once it had, he spun it around and handed it over to Josh. “Just press play.”

Josh gave him a confused look before doing as he was told. What he saw surprised him more than he’d expected it too. He was watching what seemed to be a montage of footage from the tour so far. Josh glanced up for a second, noticing that Niall had turned away and was listening to the music emanating from his computer. He glanced back down and realized what he was watching. He remembered the day from earlier that year, when they’d stopped for a day off in Orlando, and had gone to universal. He watched as the camera focused on the group of boys running around and having a great time. The first thing he noticed though, was that there was an inexplicable lack of a certain blonde lad. “Were you recording this?” Niall nodded and motioned for Josh to continue watching. 

Josh looked back at the computer and noticed something odd about the camera angle. It was focused solely on him. Niall had done something to the video and it was all black and white, except for Josh. The video kept rolling and song cut out, leaving the sound from the video in its place. 

“Josh! Josh! Can we go on that one?” A hand appeared in the corner of the video, obviously Niall’s from the skin tone, and pointed in the direction of a log ride that splashed the riders.

“Sure thing bud!” The Josh in the video walked back to Niall and slung his arm over his shoulders. They headed off in the direction of the ride, and the camera was turned onto Niall and he smiled like an idiot before shutting it off. The video segued into a more recent clip, one of just Niall, sitting in front of his computer, using what was most likely his webcam to record. He smiled at the camera before starting to talk. 

“Well, if you’re watching this Josh, either I’ve worked up the courage to show you, or you somehow bullied me into showing you,” the Irish lad’s accent floated through the speakers and into Josh’s ears. He continued listening, hoping the boy staring at him through the computer would explain what all this was about. “I’ve been working on this for a while, trying to figure out exactly how to do this so you’ll never forget it. I decided the easiest way for me, would to just come out and tell you everything. I’ve loved you since the first day I met you Josh, that’s why I always want to hang out with you. I cherish every moment we get to spend together. I guess that only leaves one thing left to say. Will you go out with me Josh?” 

The video cut out and Josh set the computer down. Niall was still facing away from him, so he crawled across the floor and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy from behind, pulling him up and into his lap. He pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot behind Niall’s ear and whispered, “Of course I’ll go out with you, love.”

Fin.


End file.
